


The Puppeteer

by lunadesangre



Series: Between the Lines [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He sees everything.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppeteer

He sees everything. That’s his way of living: see everything, hear everything, plot in consequence. Outplay them all. Stay on top, but not in plain view. Let other fuckers play the obvious kings. Watch them tear each other apart, while quietly staying uninvolved. Neutral. Indirectly poking the **fire** from the shadows, unobtrusive and unnoticed.

He’s good at it, and not entirely out of necessity. Yes, it’s is way of surviving, but really, outwitting all those piss-pants? Manipulating them like brainless chess pieces, aiming them at each other, watching the resulting fireworks? Best form of entertainment in this fucking place.


End file.
